The Grimm Study
by Tubbiegodfather
Summary: Ever wondered how people learned about Grimm? Well I have. I just wish it was stilled wondering how people learned about them and not experiencing it. Was it a mistake to decide to research them? No. Was it a good idea to allow me to research them? Probably not. Would I rather be anywhere else... Not really no. I just hope Em just doesn't catch me slacking off writing this.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to the Grimm Study and I'm glad you're here. Anyway for anyone that knows my work rejoice… or not. Well for the big point I'm not dead. The reason I haven't uploaded is general laziness. Plus add on the fact I had a lot of projects and midterms in the same period as well as kept me on a bad writers block on my story Who Needs Luck? Honestly I want to continue it but I may end up changing his class or something since I have found out recently that spell casters make me sick to my stomach. Welp that's all fine and dandy but for those who don't know me you've come here to study up on Grimm so let's get into shall we.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

 **-o-**

 **these are line breakers**

" _ **Godly Talk"**_

' _These are thoughts'_

(These are PoV's)

 **-o-**

 **Prologue**

(Jaune PoV)

Peter Port. Most people fall asleep in his class but I can't see why. I know his stories are a bit… over the top and crazy, BUT that doesn't mean you can't appreciate someone turning a dark scary story into something light hearted.

"As I crushed the Beowolf with my arms all the ladies swooned and threw at me praise. The Grimm was easy to crush after I broke one of its legs with a perfect shot the front of its knee-"

That right there. With a quick look around the room I notice 95% of the class was asleep or doing something else. 95% of the class just missed important information. I'm incredibly behind everyone so I need to pick up on these things. This is life and death with info like that. While there is bone on the knee there is a week point. If you can hit it right being its curved spike the leg can easily break.

"With a mighty crack Bessy blasted into the Ursa's bone covered face. While it may of not done much damage I swiftly jumped in with a _beautiful_ war cry if I might add and ended its life while it was dazed-"

Another point. While Ursai generally are tanks they can be easily taken out if you apply a lot of force it knocks them incredibly dazed. Once again 95% percent of the class missed this.

I can't really blame them though. Professor Port may be exciting to listen to if you can see it correctly but not everyone is that interested in Grimm. The Arc family is famous for a lot of things. We fought in the war and were one of if not the best Warrior families, we are known for our generous aura reserves ' _I really wish they taught me about our aura before I ran away'_ , and finally my favorite ancestor Joan Arc. He wrote the book knows as _**The Grimm Study**_. It may be an old book but all the evidence in it is useful. Sadly it was never published and could be extremely useful to everyone around me but the family always decides to keep it only for us. My parents don't allow us to read the book because they never wanted any of us to become huntsman. I (un?)fortunley had the pleasant idea to go behind their backs and read the book anyways. I really did enjoy gaining the knowledge but I only learned a bit about beowolves before my parents found me with it and they ended up burning the book to make sure I couldn't read it again.

I don't regret gaining my interest in the grimm but I do regret how… absent I started to become to my parents. Sure I stilled talked with my sisters but I never really stayed happy with them. They destroyed something so precious just because they thought I could never become a huntsman. They destroyed it when I was 13 so running away four years later wasn't that bad right…? Yeah I know I'm pathetic. I've known it for a while now. If I'm pathetic and useless at least I can learn to be useful still. I've been getting better at fighting Grimm and Pyrrha is really helping me out with all this.

While I am glad that she is helping me I kinda feel like she wants something out of it… w-well more t-than just helping out the t-team. Is it bad of me to think like that? Whatever she wants I hope isn't too bad. I kinda wish Weiss accepted to take me under her wing though. I mean Pyrrha is great but I just want Weiss to notice me without her just berating me. Though that doesn't matter now. I should be listening to my favorite professor not dozing off about girls.

"Ah that's the bell class. Next class I want a four paper essay about beowolves and their weaknesses. Extra credit if you make at least a paper about Ursai. Now get out of he-"

Before Professor Port could finish his sentence the world kind of grays around me. The world seemed to come to a complete still. I stayed frozen for about a minute before a let out a… manly scream. Yeah manly. After that scream I stand up and look around. The world is completely frozen. I look around and notice everyone around me is frozen.

' _Oh Oum what's going? Can Grimm stop time? I wish my parents didn't burn that book. How the hell do I fix this? Is the entire school frozen?'_

Those were the thoughts running through my head as I ran across the school. I really didn't know where to go now. I ended just going back to the room where it all started to check if anyone stopped being frozen and to no one's surprise everything was still frozen.

' _FUCK! Am I stuck in a frozen period time forever now? How am I-'_

" _ **Hello There Jaune"**_ I hear from behind me. When I look to it my eyes widen. I see a being made of pure white and the other of pure black. The white one is quite tall and muscular. The black one is on the smaller side and kind of looks like a stick.

" _ **I know you must be scared because of the time stop but us gods need to talk to you."**_

GODS? THEY'RE GODS? ' _Oh wait. These must be the two brothers. I forgot they existed because of my panic… but why would they want to talk to me.'_

I try to calm myself and look at them and ask. "Why do you need me? I'm not that important."

The white brother laughs and holds up a book… wait is the **The** **Grimm Study**?! I thought my parents burnt it. "How did you get **The Grimm Study**? I thought my parents destroyed it."

The dark one takes a step to the white brother and grabs the book for himself. " _ **While you are right Jaune this isn't technically your copy take a closer look at the book."**_

I grab the book of the god and my eyes widen. ' _Why is everything so new looking. It looks like it came from the… past. They got it from the past?!'_

"Did you get this from the past?" I say to them trying to hide my excitement from holding the book once again. The gods nods at me and teleport the book back to their hands. I won't deny feeling a tad bit sad when they did that but they are gods so I won't complain about it.

" _ **Well Jaune back to what we said at the start of this. We need to talk to you because we need your help. A god from the past killed your ancestor Joan Arc before he could finish The Grimm Study. This is where you come in. We plan to send you back in time when the book was being first created. What you do after that point is up to you."**_

The white brother says and my jaw drops. Did he say send me back in time? What will happen to me? What about my friends? I just can't understand what will happen after I disappear.

The white brother looks at me while I'm freaking out and puts his hand on my shoulder and I feel kind of disturbed and that shocks me out my thoughts.

" _ **Sorry for using my power to shock you out of your thoughts but we need you to focus. If it makes you feel better you'll come back to this exact spot after you're done. If you die you'll come back with no memories but if you actually complete the book we will allow you back with your memories. You're going back when aura was scarce in people and magic is still quite known."**_ ' _Wait did he say magic?'_ " _ **After you get there you will need to go on a journey to write about every single Grimm alive. If you're worried about how long that will take once again don't worry. We have enough power left to send you back and give you the ability to stay the same age. I'd say you'd be stuck around 25-30 years old in human years."**_

That really is too much to take in. I mean living forever if I don't die by the Grimm. Being up close and personal to research Grimm. Not to mention he just said magic exists… wait I'm talking to gods how could magic not exist. ' _This is confusing but if the two brothers are asking for help it could end up hurting my friends if I fail. I will be a hero so I HAVE to do this!'_

"I'm going to help you. I promise as an Arc to gain all the information possible about the Grimm. And an Arc never goes back on his word!"

The two Gods smile down at me and they both form balls into their hands. " _ **Well Jaune this is goodbye for now. I wish you luck on your jour-"**_ Before the white brother can finish his sentence the dark brother stops the spell. " _ **We should send him back with someone else. Him going back by himself would be dangerous since he can't fight the grimm that well."**_

I can't really take offense when a god speaks what I've been thinking for a while. Am I disappointed. Yes. Is what he said true. Yes. Who would I take though.

Ruby is my fellow leader and is really nice and great at fighting. She always has my back and would be able to make me feel really happy during the entire ordeal. Not to mention her cookies are great than we could talk about how useful her giant scythe. Ruby would be a good choice.

Yang is quite strong and fun to be around but she doesn't seem to take much seriously. I feel like she may get in the way but she'd be great protection. While she may be beautiful and I may be able to bond with her when doing this she probably just still sees me as stupid little vomit-boy.

Weiss… I really want to pick her just because she's awesome. She's already great in all her classes and can take things seriously and not to mention how great her fighting skills are. Being able to handle dust would be quite useful and I may just be able to break the icy wall to her heart… If she does continue to hate throughout that life it will be hell though. She may be a good choice.

Blake… Yeah I don't see it happening. She's always closed off and doesn't talk to me. I really try to get to know her now and then but she either gives and excuse to leave or just plain out ignores me. I wonder what I did wrong.

Ren is quite a good choice. He's serious and can hide us from Grimm. He's also a great cook and I see him as the brother I never had. I know he would have my back from this whole thing… Nora already has her claim on him and I'm not gay so that's a no on that part. I feel like somebody would ship us during the year… eugh.

Nora… is a good choice. She's one of my best friends. She can fight really well and would easily keep me going with her attitude alone. Her smile really brightens up my day. If Ren never notices her I may try something myself. It's a low chance but a chance is still a chance right? I wouldn't mind picking her… but then I'd separate her from Ren. That makes me ward off that idea but maybe I can ask permission first from the brothers?

Pyrrha is my partner. She truly cares for me but I can't shake the feeling that she wants something from me. I hate being distrustful but I'm beginning to see a really weird look in her eyes. She still is the best fighter out of all of us and makes me feel happy. She even kept my secret for this long. Though the same could be said for Nora and Ren as well though. I should trust my partner more… wait why can't I just take more than one-

" _ **Okay this is taking to long. That Emerald girl could help him stealth around Grimm since she's stealthy let's just send her. You can explain what's going on to her later. Into the portal you go."**_

I notice the girl in the back with green hair and red eyes with dark skin unfreeze and her eyes widen seeing the two brothers, the portal, and me. She flies out of her chair screaming in fear as she gets sucked into the portal.

"That was really ruuuuuuuuudddddeeeeeeee." I say as I get sucked into the portal… Well it seems a new adventure has started. Though I'm quite excited about writing my favorite book!

 **-o-**

(Gods PoV)

" _ **Was that really needed brother? We could of kept the portal running a little longer."**_ I say to my darker brother.

" _ **You know we don't have that much power left. Giving them both the ability not to age AND sending them both back. Besides… if Emerald dies during the time going back that's one less thing humanity has to worry about since she's working with Cinder. We honestly fucked up giving those two immortality. Salem and Ozma is something needs fixing so hopefully those two can fix up our past mistakes."**_

I nod to that and sigh " _ **It's still rude to have done that to Emerald. Besides don't be rude. Jaune will be able to turn her around… if she doesn't stab him first. Though he'll probably be angry that we lied about what time he'll be back… should we of told him he'll be back in a month to a year or so?"**_

(Third Person PoV)

They both sigh and disappear. The world comes back to normal time and becomes colorful again. Cinders group looks around for the now missing emerald and Weiss is surprised at the now missing Jaune who's supposed to be annoying her while he sat next to her… where the hell did he/she go they all wonder.

 **-o-**

 **A/N Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this prologue. From this point on we will get into learning about the wonderful world of Grimm. Are they truly foe or can they be friend. Will I truly stay dead forever WHO KNOWS. WELCOME TO THE GRIMM STUDY AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR STAY!**

 _Entry #1_

 _I never knew of the wonders of this world. There are so many creatures long forgotten. I've never seen so many normal animals in my life it's quite nice. I'm glad my partner Em can still appreciate this beauty without being sarcastic. I haven't seen a Grimm yet but I promise to keep posted… OH WAIT A GRIMM! Uhhh see you next time reader!_

 _From Joan Arc; The Grimm Researcher_


	2. Chapter 1: Beowolves

**I just started watching Black Clover so I might write something along this so I can support the lack of stories over on that side of fanfiction. If anyone has watched Black Clover you probably know who Sol Marron is and I'm definitely going to be including her. Honestly not enough stories with the Blue Rose faction of the Magic Knights. Anyway you guys should bust out your notebooks because it's time to learn about the Grimm… or just watch Jaune suffer either or works.**

 **(EDIT) I didn't really edit the chapter I'm just adding that I like writing this right now but I wanted to finish all the episodes of black clover only to find Crunchyroll down… aaaaaaagh.**

 **Edit again… it's back up. Give me like two hours or so I'll continue writing at midnight. I know I'm such a great writer with a mindset like this WOO.**

 **Edit from 3 hours later. I'm heading to bed. I'll continue writing tomorrow… I mean later today because I'm responsible as a writer and don't procrastinate. If you think I do you're mistaken.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY but man I wish I made as much money as them.**

 **-o-**

 **These are line breakers**

"Normal Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

 _Flashbacks_

" **Godly Talk"**

 _ **Notes**_

(These are Point of View's)

 **-o-**

 **Chapter 1: Beowolves**

(Jaune Arc PoV)

I blink my eyes open as I go to get up and notice myself laying down on the grass. With a better look around I notice I'm residing in a forest. A painful spike resides in my head and I notice a girl laying beside me. I don't really know who she is as a person but I recognize her as Emerald. She's one of Ruby's friends and she never really talked to Nora, Ren, or I.

Should I wake her up? It may be a bad idea but I might as well explain to her what's going on now. I reach over and shake her shoulder but like lightning I'm back on my back with a headache with what feels like a broken nose. ' _Seems she doesn't like surprise wake ups hehehe… owwwww.'_

"Ugggghhhhh… my head." I hear her quietly groan. I get up and walk back over to her after I get my bearings from my now bleeding nose. Aura should heal that soon… oh who am I kidding it's probably going to turn itself off just to spite me knowing my luck.

"Hey Emerald." I say as I notice her jump as she looks over at me… ' _Oh god that is not a good look.'_

" _YOU!_ What is going on here?! Why are we in the forest? Where is Cinder and Mercury? What the hell happened?" She yells at me. I hope there aren't any Grimm around or that may just attract them. Either it be the negativity or just how loud she is.

' _I remember her being more calm and polite… I must've fucked up HARD. Why do I always screw up when it comes to girls.'_

"Uhh… I'm sorry you got dragged into this?"

…

She didn't like that answer

BAM! I'm on my back again starting up at an eraged Emerald. Luckily I put up my aura in time or that would of hurt like hell.

"You still haven't answered any of my questions! What have you dragged me into?"

I sigh and get into a sitting position.

"Well it's a lot to take in and I doubt you'd believe me but let's give this a shot."

I then recount the events to Emerald who slowly goes from angry to confused. She then sighs when I finished and palms her face.

"I wish I could say you sound like a lunatic but I literally so both of them for myself before being launched into the portal… also why couldn't you have picked faster? I don't want to be stuck in this shit."

I put my head down with a frown. She's right. I'm the reason she got sucked into my job. Its my fault.

"I'm sorry Emerald. I really am. I didn't want anyone to be sucked into my job." She just sighs and starts to walk off into the forest, but before I think she's just leaving me to do the job myself she calls back to me.

"Well are you coming? I need to get back to my team so if I have to deal with a few Grimm I'll make do. I know you aren't the best against humans but can you fight Grimm at all?" I wince when she says this and I hear her groan… yeah I'm definitely _great_ with women.

"I guess we should look for a Beowolf. I'm thinking going from the bottom of the chain and up." I say with a forced smile as she sighs again. Do I just generate sighs from her or something?

 **-o-**

(Emerald PoV)

' _I can't believe the only place we found to stay was a cave. There are no villages for miles around here I swear.'_

"Hey Emerald I think I saw some Beowolves over there." I just sigh ' _I hate that the only way to get home is Grimm. Why couldn't the gods just fix it themselves. They're GODS afterall! I guess it doesn't matter. We're already back in time with no way to contact them. At the very least his stupidity is funny… oh wait i don't have to be nice anymore since we're back in time. I don't have to go back to Miss polite and nice when this day is over and I don't need to lie about just getting fired up this is great!'_

"Hey Emerald get down I see some Beowolves over there." He whispers to me as he crouches down. I look down at him and notice him pull out a book with a Beowolves mask on the front cover. To the left of the mask is two arcing moons and on the left is… my emerald symbol?!

"Where the hell did you get that? And why does it have my symbol on it?!" I whisper yell at him. He jumps a bit and turns back to me with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I just reached for it on reflex. The gods must of given it to me. Though I notice the Arc symbol on the book what's this green one?" He says confused.

"It's mine but pay attention idiot. We're supposed to be watching these Beowolves. What are you supposed to be writing about anyway?"

He looks at me and then I can see his face visibly darken. ' _No… don't tell me this idiot has no idea. Why am I even surprised? Why did I have to be stuck with him!'_

"Uhh… Well I guess we should write about its weaknesses? Maybe how Beowolves track their prey. There is also say… what can make them more aggressive. Like if you somehow pissed them off." He replies quietly.

' _I guess that would work. We will probably have to use my semblance way more often after Beowolves. Well alpha's would probably also be able to sniff us out easier. Honestly I feel like we'd look for a town first to supply ourselves but I getting this done quick as possible would be good.'_

While I sit back and keep watch I notice Jaune starting to write things down on a piece a paper. I take a peek to see what he's written so far.

 _ **The Beowolf:**_

 _ **Appearance**_

 _ **The Beowolves have spikes adorning their black furred body. Along their fur are bones painted in a blood like red color. The spikes are made of bone as well. Their eyes are a deep red promising death itself. They might be a hunters first kill but be wary of their visage as it may instill too much fear in hunters hearts for their first time fighting them.**_

' _Heh. He's not that bad with words. Maybe this won't be that ba-'_

"HOOOOWL!"

"EMERALD HELP ME!" Jaune screams as I see him start to slash at the pack… ' _Shit I forgot to keep watch. Idiot wrote something too interesting it's obviously his fault.'_

"Idiot how could you get caught?!" ' _Definitely his fault… yup.'_ I yell at him as I go in and start firing at the first Beowolf I see. I let the scythes come out of my guns with the press of a button and jump in and start slashing at them. The Beowolves are really easy and I go to clean them up but I hear a yell from behind me.

"Emerald don't kill them so quickly we're supposed to write about them!"

… ' _So the book is more precious than our safety? Be better get information about them quickly because I want to survive and not die by some stupid Beowolves.'_

"I care about my survival more than you getting all the info you need from only one fight." I reply with an edge to my voice. I notice his face kinda grimaces and see a claw rack across his chest. My eyes widen ' _Shit. If he dies I can't get home. He needs to write that damn book of his!'_

I press another button on my guns and the scythe parts comes off revealing itself to have a chain connected to the grip. I start fluidly attacking with the scythe chain combo to get the Grimm off of Jaune. Three more slashes from Jaune's sword and the Beowolves around us are dead. I walk over to him about to yell at him for his stupidity before he gives me a bright smile as he rubs the back of his head. "Thanks Em. I was going to die if it wasn't for you."

My face falters from a second. I was generally taken aback by the thankful gesture he sent me before I noticed what he called me. ' _T-That idiot! We haven't even known each other that long and he's giving me a nickname already?!'_

"We haven't known each other long enough for nicknames jackass!" I yell as I smack him over the head and he falls unconscious.

' _Uhhhh… I didn't mean to hit him that hard. Well serves him right though. I'm not his friend. It's not possible for us to become friends because he'd hate me for what I was doing to Beacon anyway.'_

I sigh and pick him up. He may be an idiot but I hope this idiot doesn't come to hate me for this. If he were to hate me I'd lose my ability to go home. ' _That's definitely the reason. I couldn't give a rats ass if I'd be the only one other than him in a world where everyone is uncivilized and kings still exist. I wouldn't feel alone at all without him… fuck.'_

 **-o-**

(Jaune PoV)

' _Owww… my head feels like it burst open.'_ I say in my mind as I sit up. I find myself lying down in the cave Emerald and I have been staying in. I go to stand up but feel an ache across my chest. ' _What the hell? Why am I aching in my chest?'_ I say to myself as I start to remember the fight we had with the wolves.

' _Damn… Emerald really saved me there. I drag her into this hell and now I have to rely on her to survive. Aren't I pathetic?'_ As I sit and brood I don't notice Emerald walk into the cave holding a few fish from the lake nearby. She sits down next to me after putting the fish near our campfire we set up a few days ago.

I feel my shoulder being touched and a worried look on Emeralds face. ' _Why is she looking so worried for me? Oh wait… I'm her ride home. I guess that would make sense.'_

"Oh… hey Emerald how are you?" Her face is still stuck in that worried expression but she lets out a huff and starts to look angry. ' _Oh god what did I do now?'_

"How am I? How. Am. I. How are you idiot?! You were out for two days. The Beowolf pierced your aura for a second there can you even control your aura? Stupid Stupid Stupid!" She says as she starts to knock on my head over and over as I start to say sorry over and over to just try to get away from the incoming headache. I see her calm down and I just notice something. ' _Did she say… two days?'_

"Y-You said two days right?" She sighs and nods. "Oh." I reply weakly. Before I can start to brood about me being out of it I hear a whap noise on my lap and notice **The Grimm Study** fall on my lap.

"You've got the fighting style of those Beowolves to write about don't ya? Start writing so we can get home while I prepare us dinner. Also… if you try to get up and move around I'll tear off your nuts or I'll entrap your junk in my chains." She says as I start to get up to move closer to the food and I quickly sit back down.

"Y-yes Ma'am!" She chuckles at my fearful expression and replies "Ma'am? What happened to Em huh Vomit-boy?" The groan that came from my lips sent her into full blown laughter. Whatever. It's time to write about the Beowolves.

 _ **How to fight them**_

 _ **Beowolves are considered the weakest of Grimm kind but are still extremely strong. The body is tough and needs aura infused weaponry to do really good damage to. When fighting them try to keep a distance or a good defense up. Also never allow yourselves to be cornered as they're usually with their pack. From my time looking at beowolves their packs usually range around six through eleven beowolves. Any less or more than those numbers is out of the norm so be wary. The best type of weaponry against beowolves seems to be anything that can slash because of their tough but easily cuttable skin. If being hit with a blunt weapon you may not do much UNLESS it's aura infused and or you're insanely strong like my friend Valkyrie. While Beowolves may have a lot of numbers in their pack they aren't that smart so you can abuse their intelligence as need be during the fight but don't get arrogant because numbers still matter in a fighting situation. You'll be overwhelmed easily if you don't get a calm mind. I'm now suffering a strong cut in my stomach because of that so be wary.**_

 _ **Weak Points**_

 _ **Now that you have an idea of how to fight them let me tell you about a few of their weaknesses. Like I right before this, I mentioned the fact about Beowolves are easier to kill with slashing weapons and bullets or even arrows but definitely not blunt weapons. Unless you have good aura control in your strikes with your mace or hammer you won't do much UNLESS you strike them square in the middle of the head. The bone in the middle of their bone mask like face is softer than the rest of the bone of their body except for the spikes on their knees. If you strike there you'll daze the Beowolf for a while allowing you to either run or go for another weak point. The weak point that is the most beneficial is the spike on their knee. While most think this would think this a pointless spot to strike because of the defense on their knee it's actually a great spot to strike. The knee is incredibly weak to blunt weapons and will break easily. Once the spike is broken the Beowolves entire knee shatters. I can't take credit for that weak point though. I learned it from a man known as Port. Any descendent named after him is an amazing fighter and should be taken seriously! Especially if they're teachers.**_

I sigh as I finish writing. I hope that last little bit a wrote would get through to the future. I always though Professor Port deserve more respect from his class. Hopefully it would give him the respect he needs. It felt to be done writing all that though. While putting the book the book down I notice Emerald lay down to my left. She rests her back on the cave wall just like me. I notice her holding two pieces of cooked fish on different stone plates.

She hands me a cooked fish on a flat stone like plate. I take the plate from her and give her a smile. We both start to eat the fish in silence before I feel a hand touch my shoulder.

"Hey Jaune… sorry for hitting you earlier. I was just a bit worried that you got hit in the chest and acted like nothing was wrong. Honestly you should care for yourself more you idiot."

I smile sheepishly. ' _I guess it was a bit dumb of me to ask her how she felt first. I did get raked across the chest with that Beowolves claws.'_

"It's no problem Em. I'm feeling better already see!" I say as I point to myself and give a big smile. "Besides. You just made some really good fish so I can't help but feel good."

I get hit in the head again and notice Emerald look bright red as she looks away. Is she coming down with something?

"I-Idiot! I said not to call me Em!" She did?

"Did you?" I don't remember much after I felt a Beowolf, what is it a Beowolf?, hit me on my head.

"Yeah I did. You just didn't listen." She says hurriedly. Hmm I don't know if I trust that but she really has no reason to lie to me. She may not see me as a friend yet but, I know I do. If it weren't for her saving my life I'd be dead so I'll trust her on this.

"Oh. Okay than. Well I'll stop calling you it. After I rest up a bit more we have to head out and look for an Alpha. Once we get that and how the pack acts we can finally move on to the next Grimm." I say excitedly. I may think this is dangerous… okay it is dangerous but, I find this is extremely exciting. It's a blast to write all about how Grimm work.

She lightly taps my head. A small smile laid on her face. "You literally just got up from being in a two day coma and you want to go after an Alpha? Just rest up a bit idiot. Can't having you die on me this early." She says teasingly. I just laugh at that comment and lay back down.

"Thanks for dinner Emerald. Even if you don't find me a friend yet you still did that for me. You're a good person you know that." I promptly fell asleep from exhaustion after saying that. If I stayed up a bit longer I may of heard her mumble.

"... What if I wanted to be friends?"

 **-o-**

I woke up in the morning with Emerald laying down next to me. She's facing away from me and I notice her shaking. I take my hide blanket and lay it across her own blanket. She slowly starts shaking and I move over to the fire. I notice the lack of food and laugh bitterly.

' _The Grimm kill too many of the animals in this forest. We're slowly running out of food. The fish may be plentiful but we run risk of finding Ursai hunting the fish. I'm going to go look for food. I'll put out the fire so she can remain hidden in the cave. We've killed the Grimm around our immediate area as well… well she did, but that doesn't matter. She'll be safe while I'm gone._

With that thought I head out to go look for edible plants and maybe some small edible animals. On my way out I notice an elk eating some grass. I don't have a ranged weapon yet so I plan on getting a bow later but right now I've got nothing to catch that elk. With a spark of (stupidity) brilliance I come up with the idea to throw my sword straight through the elk. Needless to say I missed and I started to chase it when it ran away. With an elk like that we'll be fed for a week if we ration it well.

"STOP RUNNING YOU FUCKING DEER. I'LL RIP YOUR ANTLERS OFF." I yell while chasing the deer. Its been running for fifty fucking minutes now. If I didn't have aura I would of collapsed by now. Well… luckily I have the Arc Families aura. We apparently have a metric ton of it anyway.

' _I wonder how Emerald is doing? I've been chasing this thing for a while. Maybe I should give up?'_ As soon as I finish that thought I hear a howl and instantly hide. I calm my emotions and lay in the brush.

I see something hude run into the field and grab the elk in its giant…hands? ' _Oh god… that's a big Beowolf.'_

What I see in front of me is an Alpha Beowolf. Once I notice it kill the elk I bring out my book.

 **Alpha Beowolf:**

 **Appearance**

 **The Alpha Beowolf looks around double the size vertically of the normal Beowolf. This can be easily seen when the Alpha is standing on its legs. The beast looks similar to the Beowolf but has considerably more bone armor. Its knees have armor surrounding the knee with a few spaces in between. It also has a ribcage around its chest now. While the normal Beowolf has around four spikes on its back the Alpha has seven spikes. On its ankles reside three spikes and its mouth is longer. The armor on its head looks stronger as well but I can't be too sure yet. They also look undeniably terrifying with the red paint around their skull plating as well as the red eyes that stare deep into your soul. If the Beowolves don't deter any cocky hunters I promise the fear inducing form of an Alpha Beowolf will cut that ego into tiny, tiny, pieces.**

 **Leadership**

 **Beowolves are extremely similar to wolves in a sense. They act like a pack and generally never go alone. For every pack there must be a leader though. The Alpha Beowolf communicates through howls, grunts, and movements to his packmates. They can also just glare at their subordinates and they instantly know what to do… how the hell does that work? Uhh… anyway the Alpha Beowolf can sniff out potential pray for miles but generally keeps away from anything that doesn't share negative emotions. If you can keep happy thoughts and remain hidden you'll be safe. Writing makes me happy so while I'm hidden and writing this the Alpha and his pack don't approach me. Dear reader don't be like me and do something this stupid though because your spot could be up rooted at any second.**

While writing I notice a howl coming from one of the stronger looking subordinates. I look at them and notice the Alpha start to laugh… kind of… maybe? I didn't think they could laugh but it does look like a dog trying to laugh.

The Beowolves start to back off from the two as soon as the Alpha howls at the pack. While I thought they'd all back off I notice they start to circle the Alpha and the remaining Beowolf.

' _What is going on?'_ I think to myself but my eyes widen when I see the two clash. The Beowolves start to rip each other apart with punches and bites not to mention the slashes from their claws. The fight is short but brutal. Once the Alpha is dead the smaller but now strongest of the Beowolves starts to laugh like a dog. When the Alpha starts to fade the black smoke flies into the other Beowolf. It grows into a new Alpha from what I'm seeing.

' _When we killed Alpha's the others never became a new Alpha… aren't they supposed to become Alpha with time alive… wait no. They become Alpha's after they challenge the old Alpha to a duel and beat them. They take their power and take it for themselves and gain leadership over the pack. THAT'S SO COOL! Who'd of thought that Beowolves have a sense of honor not to interfere with a fight and the ability to challenge their leaders._

 _ **In Leadership your position might be challenged. The Alpha can be challenged by another Beowolf and the rest of the pack will circle them and watch them fight is the Alpha accepts. When you kill an Alpha of a pack normally their power dies with them. When a Beowolf challenges the Alpha though… The power that dies with the Alpha goes to the challenger and then THEY become the Alpha. Alpha's can probably still be created through time but if a Grimm kills its Alpha they can take their power. It doesn't seem to gain knowledge though. Well… except for Leadership knowledge.**_

I look at the new Alpha in awe. Before I can start to move away I see the Alpha's face turn towards the cave. It howls and starts running toward the direction home. The pack follows him and as soon as I notice this I high tail it home. What happened to Emerald that started making them come to her?

 **-o-**

(Flashback PoV)

 _Flash back 5 minutes ago,_

" _Fucking street rat. Think you can get away with robbing me you little shit?" The man says drunkenly as he kicks a child version of Emerald whose laying on the ground crying._

" _I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please stop hitting me sir." She screams as she's being beaten and kicked repeatedly._

" _I won't stop for shit you little bitch! I'll make sure you repay me nicely though. First I'll t-take all your money *hic* a-and I'll take you as well. I'm a H-Hunstmen. You lower class street rats belong to heroes like me. You're coming with me little girl!" He says with a creepy smile as he picks her up by her green hair and starts to drag her to his house while she's screaming. The people of the town try to help but the man shows off his giant greatsword cannon mechashift weapon. The towns people look down in shame and let it happen._

" _HELP PLEASE IT HURTS! STOP IT STOP IT!" Emerald pleas to the people. She slowly starts to lose hope when she notices them all turn away from her. They all start to leave and let it happen. No one wants to fight a Huntsman. Especially one with such a harmful weapon._

 _Before the Huntsmen brings her into her house a giant blast of fire launches at the man. Before he can bring up his aura he's burned alive and killed. Emerald looks at the now charred man in front of her as bile rises from her throat. She throws up for a while and notices a hand on her back. After calming down a bit she looks up and notices a stoic face. The woman looking at her takes her hand of her back._

" _Are you okay child?" She says without much emotion. Emerald starts to wipe her tears and nods._

" _Good. Now that the trash and been gotten rid of I can see you must be homeless. Would you want to come with me?"_

 _Emeralds eyes widen at this as she nods at the woman._

" _Okay then child. You must follow one rule than."_

 _Emerald looks at her confused and replies._

" _What kind of rule?" She says in a young childish voice with a slight sob in between as she rubs her eyes._

" _Always follow any orders your mother gives you. Got that?" Emerald nods at her and smiles. The woman starts to smile._

" _What is your name child?" She says to Emerald._

" _My name is Emerald. What is your name… Mom?" The woman giggles for a good three seconds and replies._

" _My name is C-"_

 _Flashback End_

(Emerald PoV)

I wake up from my dream and hear steps behind me. As I turn over expecting Jaune all I see is a pack of Beowolves. Before I can reach my weapons I see the Alpha jump at me. Before I can scream I hear a loud yell behind the Beowolves.

" **EMERALD NOOOOOOO!"**

WIth that yell The Grimm Alpha's eyes and paint start to change as it slowly turns around. Before it turns completely around I notice that the paint and eyes are now glowing a bright Yellow. It lets out a breathtakingly terrifying howl and jumps at the rest of its pack.

 **Author's Notes: Daaaaamn. After writing all of this it makes me sad I ditched it for Black Clover. Shame I did that because this was extremely fun to write. Also we won't talk about the ending because I totally didn't do a dick move and completely and utterly lay out a cliffhanger because that is what cuckolds and dick munchers do. And I'm not either of those (LIes). After the A/N I'll be having all of the notes taken below here so if you want to read them all together instead of picking them up from the entire chapter you can do just that. Before the notes you'll be seeing the special entries first. Well I'm done for tonight so have a good night or day y'all. Hope you had a good read guys… and or gals… or other… GOOD NIGHT!**

 _Entry #2:_

 _Em and I found a lake nearby today. The fish tastes really good compared to the constant vegetables. Em isn't that mad at me anymore so that's good. She still hits me now and then, but I feel that's just her showing affection at this point. I mean she even talks nicely with me noasfadsgwsdgsdg…_

 _She hit me when she was what I wrote. Hittings don't mean affection apparently. I might have to start writing these in private to keep myself safe. Em is also I really good cook as well. She's really good at a lot of things while I'm not good at that much. We started are study of the Grimm only a few days ago, but I think I'm going to really enjoy my time doing this. If not for how much I love writing about the Grimm than definitely the time I get to spend with Em. She makes it so much more fun to deal with the situation that was forced upon us. Well more forced on her if anything. Anyway dear reader. I'm going to go eat dinner so how have a happy read for later chapters._

 _From Joan Arc: The Grimm Studier._

 _ **The Beowolf:**_

 _ **Appearance**_

 _ **The Beowolves have spikes adorning their black furred body. Along their fur are bones painted in a blood like red color. The spikes are made of bone as well. Their eyes are a deep red promising death itself. They might be a hunters first kill but be wary of their visage as it may instill too much fear in hunters hearts for their first time fighting them.**_

 _ **How to fight them**_

 _ **Beowolves are considered the weakest of Grimm kind but are still extremely strong. The body is tough and needs aura infused weaponry to do really good damage to. When fighting them try to keep a distance or a good defense up. Also never allow yourselves to be cornered as they're usually with their pack. From my time looking at beowolves their packs usually range around six through eleven beowolves. Any less or more than those numbers is out of the norm so be wary. The best type of weaponry against beowolves seems to be anything that can slash because of their tough but easily cuttable skin. If being hit with a blunt weapon you may not do much UNLESS it's aura infused and or you're insanely strong like my friend Valkyrie. While Beowolves may have a lot of numbers in their pack they aren't that smart so you can abuse their intelligence as need be during the fight but don't get arrogant because numbers still matter in a fighting situation. You'll be overwhelmed easily if you don't get a calm mind. I'm now suffering a strong cut in my stomach because of that so be wary.**_

 _ **Weak Points**_

 _ **Now that you have an idea of how to fight them let me tell you about a few of their weaknesses. Like I right before this, I mentioned the fact about Beowolves are easier to kill with slashing weapons and bullets or even arrows but definitely not blunt weapons. Unless you have good aura control in your strikes with your mace or hammer you won't do much UNLESS you strike them square in the middle of the head. The bone in the middle of their bone mask like face is softer than the rest of the bone of their body except for the spikes on their knees. If you strike there you'll daze the Beowolf for a while allowing you to either run or go for another weak point. The weak point that is the most beneficial is the spike on their knee. While most think this would think this a pointless spot to strike because of the defense on their knee it's actually a great spot to strike. The knee is incredibly weak to blunt weapons and will break easily. Once the spike is broken the Beowolves entire knee shatters. I can't take credit for that weak point though. I learned it from a man known as Port. Any descendent named after him is an amazing fighter and should be taken seriously! Especially if they're teachers.**_

 **Alpha Beowolf:**

 **Appearance**

 **The Alpha Beowolf looks around double the size vertically of the normal Beowolf. This can be easily seen when the Alpha is standing on its legs. The beast looks similar to the Beowolf but has considerably more bone armor. Its knees have armor surrounding the knee with a few spaces in between. It also has a ribcage around its chest now. While the normal Beowolf has around four spikes on its back the Alpha has seven spikes. On its ankles reside three spikes and its mouth is longer. The armor on its head looks stronger as well but I can't be too sure yet. They also look undeniably terrifying with the red paint around their skull plating as well as the red eyes that stare deep into your soul. If the Beowolves don't deter any cocky hunters I promise the fear inducing form of an Alpha Beowolf will cut that ego into tiny, tiny, pieces.**

 **Leadership**

 **Beowolves are extremely similar to wolves in a sense. They act like a pack and generally never go alone. For every pack there must be a leader though. The Alpha Beowolf communicates through howls, grunts, and movements to his packmates. They can also just glare at their subordinates and they instantly know what to do… how the hell does that work? Uhh… anyway the Alpha Beowolf can sniff out potential pray for miles but generally keeps away from anything that doesn't share negative emotions. If you can keep happy thoughts and remain hidden you'll be safe. Writing makes me happy so while I'm hidden and writing this the Alpha and his pack don't approach me. Dear reader don't be like me and do something this stupid though because your spot could be up rooted at any second.**

 _ **In Leadership your position might be challenged. The Alpha can be challenged by another Beowolf and the rest of the pack will circle them and watch them fight is the Alpha accepts. When you kill an Alpha of a pack normally their power dies with them. When a Beowolf challenges the Alpha though… The power that dies with the Alpha goes to the challenger and then THEY become the Alpha. Alpha's can probably still be created through time but if a Grimm kills its Alpha they can take their power. It doesn't seem to gain knowledge though. Well… except for Leadership knowledge.**_

 _ **Grimm Friendship**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_


End file.
